


What Is Said In The Teen VC Stays In The Teen VC

by Soulless_Fawn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Break Up, Collage, Crying, Discord - Freeform, Fake Crying, Fluff, Gen, Group chat, Happy Ending, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Real Life, Sad and Happy, School, Snooping, Streaming, Teens, Texting, TommyInnit is a great actor, Tubbo and TommyInnit are best friends, Tubbo comes over, Twitch - Freeform, Wilbur Soot-centric, prank, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Wilbur read over the texts. He wasn’t supposed to see it. None of the three men were. But here they were. Looking at a chat that wasn’t meant for them. Guilt swarmed Wilbur’s mind. So did it with both Techno and Phil. They were adults in a teen vc chat. Reading something that wasn’t meant for there eyes.They needed to stream in an hour. But was Tommy okay enough to do so?
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 378





	What Is Said In The Teen VC Stays In The Teen VC

Wilbur moved his character around the SMP. Handing blue out to people who were streaming. He wasn’t streaming himself but was bored. So doing this at least got him interactions with the SMP family he found himself in. Soon he was chatting with Tubbo. Talking about Snowchester and what not. Then something came up in conversation that Wilbur was surprised by. “Ya then Ranboo said we should have a snowball fight. Like we could have a snowball fight in the teen vc! It was hilarious.”.

Wilbur thought over the words. Teen vc? “We have a teen vc?”. He questioned as Tubbo’s character turned around to him. “Ya it’s frickin amazing! It’s basically an after stream hang out room.”. Wilbur nodded even though Tubbo couldn’t see him. “Seems interesting!”. He hyped up his character. He was still playing the part of Ghostbur for Tubbo’s stream. The subject was dropped as it had no real purpose. Chat didn’t even seem interested. More wanting Wilbur to meet Tubbo’s son. Michael, he believed.

Soon he left Tubbo to end his stream and logged off the Dream SMP. The thought of a teen vc made him quite happy. Streaming and being as popular as the miners on the SMP were can take its toll. It was good to know they had a place to power down before actually going off to do something else. Wilbur looked at the discord server and looked around. After a couple minutes he found the vc and chatroom. No one was in it so he didn’t bother with it.

Wilbur leaned back in his chair as his eyes fluttered closed every few seconds. It was late. He got up from his chair and stretched. He still needed to do some clothes folding before he headed to bed. So he went off into the depths of his house to finish his chore for the day. The teen vc can wait for later. Plus, it wasn’t even meant for him.

* * *

It wasn’t like the vc as a secret. Texhno said he knew about it from Ranboo. And it wasn’t locked to everyone else on the Dream SMP either. But something about it made him interested in it. What did they even talk about in it? How did their streams go? The next big plot point in the SMP there excited for? Wilbur didn’t know. “What do you think they chat about?”. He asked Techno one night. It was a Friday night and there weren’t many streams that day.

So the three men sat and talked for a bit. Yes three. Phil was there too. “You mean in the teen vc? Probably views or something mate.”. Techno was silent for a bit. Wilbur and Phil waited. “What  _ do _ they talk about?”. Techno repeated the question. More for himself than anything. “Like games or something? What do teens talk about?”. Phil chuckled at that. “You're making yourself sound old Techno.”. The man just got a huff in response. An idea then popped into Wilbur’s head.

“Why don’t we just go see. I’m pretty sure there in the vc.”. Phil’s face cam was on. So both Wilbur and Techno could see as he thought it over. “Are he allowed?”. Wilbur shifted in his spot. “Pretty sure. It’s not locked to us. Techno your thoughts.”. He just heard a soft huff. “Not like we’re breaking any laws. And if we were I’ll still say yes.”. He and Phil laughed at that. The three men decided to go on their phones into the chatroom so they could still talk to each other in their call.

**__________**

**BedWars God**

Not like she could call my parents. Gave her the wrong number.

**Big Man**

I fucking hate that! Teachers think they're all high and mighty.

**RanChild**

Looks like someone wants to start an uprising.

**Big Man**

I always want to start an uprising.

**Bumblebee**

What happened with the other kid Purple. He get in trouble?

**BedWars God**

That’s the thing! They only saw me throw the punch so he didn’t get in trouble.

**Big Man**

Should have punched harder.

**RanChild**

So you have detention for defending a kid in a lower grade? Seems a bit sus.

**Bumblebee**

That’s totally sus.

**BedWars God**

Anyways. How was that test today Tommy?

**Big Man**

Don’t even get me started.

**Bumblebee**

That bad?

**Big Man**

All the answers I got were Cs! Freaking out now.

**RanChild**

Well that’s terrifying.

**__________**

Wilbur stared at his screen. Then looked back at his discord call. “A-are they just bashing school?”. He could hear a hum from the other side of the call. “I guess so mate.”. “Kinda boring.”. Techno adds in. The three click out of the chatroom and go back to talking with each other. School was boring. Reading teens talk about school was even worse.

* * *

It was a week after looking at the teen vc. Wilbur had nothing to do. So what did he do? He asked Techno and Phil to call. It was going good. An hour into just goofing around. They ignored their phones binging every few seconds. Since checking out the not so secret vc they have been getting notifications from the chat. It didn’t bother them much. The boys didn’t use it much. But today seemed to be a chatting day for the teens of the SMP. “My phone won’t shut up.”. Techno spoke up. Both Wilbur and him had their cameras on.

Techno’s of course was facing the ceiling but it was still on. He held it up to the cam. Showing it buzz just like his and Phil has. “What do you think they're going on about?”. Wilbur just shrugged at Phil’s question. “Probably something stupid like homework.”. He joked making the other two laugh. “No it’s probably teachers. They seem to hate their teachers”. Techno said it like a fact. Which instantly brought the competitive side of Wilbur out.

“Wanna bet?”. With that one sentence Phil tuned in. Phil was doing something else but now dropped that for the chance at a competition. “I bet they're talking about that fight that was brought up late week.”. A smirk found its way onto his face. “Okay let’s see then. Get out your phones gentleman!”. And so they did. Clicking into the teen chat room to see who was right. Still on call on their laptops and computers.

**__________**

**Goat Father**

It’s not the end of the world Tommy. It’s just one person.

**Big Man**

How can you say that! I’ve been talking about them for fucking ever.

**BedWars God**

Well how did it even go? What happened?

**Big Man**

They fucking broke up with me that’s what happened! In front of the whole school too.

**RanChild**

I’m so sorry Tommy. Wanna call?

**Big Man**

Not really. Eyes all red and puffy. Like I did drugs or something.

**Goat Father**

Well if you ever wanna call just ask. 

**BedWars God**

Ya were here. Plus we can play break up music.

**__________**

Wilbur looked at the chat stund. He faced away from his phone to look at discord. Seeing Phil’s face and Techno’s look the same as his. Techno was in frame but faced away looking at his phone. Phil was the first to talk. “D-did I just read that right?”. Techno clicked his phone off and put it down. “I don’t think we were supposed to read that.”. Wilbur did the same leaving the chat room. “Tommy just got dumped…”. Was the only thing Wilbur could say.

What could he really say? ‘Aw I’m so sad for my friend that’s more like a brother. I wasn’t supposed to be reading his texts with his other friends but did it for a compilation’. He slumped back in his chair. He felt gross. Guilt shown all on his face. It wasn’t a private chat. But it wasn’t meant for him either. He invaded the teens privicice. He wasn’t sure to see that. “I feel scummy now.”. Phil admitted. Techno hummed in agreement.

“I think no more teen vc.”. He said, turning fully to discord. Then like a slap to the back of the head a realization came over him. “We have a lore stream to do in an hour.”. Techno whipped his face around to look at the camera. His eyes wide. Unlike his YouTube persona Techno had facial expressions. And Wilbur could see the anxiety pop up in the other man’s eyes. “Do we cancel?”. His gruff voice went through the discord call. “It would look weird. Suddenly baling out on a lore stream for no reason.”.

Phil had a point. But Wilbur was also thinking of Tommy. He just got dumped. What, like a few hours ago? “I’m texting Tommy. It’ll be worse if he streams while trying to keep his emotions down. It’s not healthy.”. The two men both nodded. Techno set up his camera better so he faced the screen. Wilbur sent Tommy a quick text to hop in the SBI vc. After a bit he got the notification that Tommy was joining.

“Hey Big Dubs. What’s up?”. Wilbur breathed in a bit. He didn’t plan out what to say. What was he going to say? That he invaded the teens chatroom and found out he got dumped? “We just wanted to call.”. Phil piped up. Wilbur’s shoulder fell and relaxed. Tommy’s cam was off. Which made his gut turn. Remembering back to what Tommy said about him having red and puffy eyes made him squirm in his seat. He wanted to run to Tommy and hug him. Break ups were never good.

“Oh, okay! What’s going on then.”. The awkwardness was clear as day as the four started up a conversation. Tommy was quite most of the time. Wilbur didn’t like it how the clock seemed to tic by faster. He wanted to make sure Tommy was okay. Not just to stream but in general. His big brother tendencies wanted to come out. To say that Tommy could tell them what happened today. After thirty minutes it was clear Tommy wasn’t doing alright. He was quiet, and Wilbur could swear he heard him sniffle a couple times.

“Are you okay Tommy?”. Techno suddenly said. They were over thirty minutes into talking. He guessed it was a good time to bring up his younger brother's behaviour. “Ya I’m fine. Why?” Phil looked at the camera. His fatherly look almost killed Wilbur and Techno. But they knew it wasn’t for them. “Your sniffling. Did something happen today?”. They all knew what happened. It was best for Tommy to come out and say it on his own though. To save the three from feeling guilty about snooping.

“N-nothing happened today. Just boring school stuff.”. There was a pause. Oh how Wilbur fucking hated that pause. “You wouldn’t understand…”. Tommy finally added. His voice trembled as he spoke. Wilbur’s heart began to race. Tommy was hurting. He just wanted to help. “We won’t understand if you don’t tell us. Plus we probably will get it. Whatever it is.”. Techno said in a soft voice. Both Wilbur and Phil nodded. Agreeing with the blade was what they ended up doing instead of talking.

They could hear shuffling on the other side for a bit. It was Tommy probably trying to hype himself up for the conversation to come. “I got dumped.”. Another sniffle came. “Aw Tommy it’s okay. You're going to be okay.”. Wilbur went right into big brother mode. His baby brother needed him. “Ya mate. I know it hurts now but the pain will pass.”. Phil was great with explaining things. It didn’t stop here. “Plus whoever dumped you clearly has no taste.”. Techno added on.

“Th-thanks.”. More shuffling came from the other side of the call. “Tubbo says he has amazing taste though.”. Wilbur paused in his thoughts. Both Techno and Phil too. “...Tubbo?”. Phil questioned. “Ya he says he has amazing taste. Don’t you Tubs?”. Tommy’s camera came on. Revealing a smiling Tommy and an almost dying Tubbo as he tried not to laugh. “Heh!?”. That caused both boys to burst out laughing. Tubbo clutching his stomach as he doubled over and Tommy wiping the one tear that fell from his eye. “You frucking gremlins!”.

Wilbur shouted at the scream of his computer. “Don’t call us gremlins you fucking snooper! You're the ones who went into our chat thinking we wouldn’t notice!”. Tommy shot back. “So you didn’t just get dumped?”. Phil said as he looked at Tubbo rolling on the floor. “Course not! No one can dump the amazing TommyInnit!”. Techno groaned as he leaned back in his chair. “I hate you all.”. Tubbo stood up and wrapped his arms around Tommy’s shoulders as he looked at the camera. “We got you we got you~.”. Tubbo said in a sing-songy voice.

“You know I was actually worried about you!” Wilbur tried to sound mad. But he couldn’t as his chest felt lighter. His little brother wasn’t upset. That was what really mattered to him right now. “Well don’t snoop!”. Tommy shot back. Phil just started to laugh at the situation. “How you guys even find out?”. Tubbo opened up his phone and pointed it towards the screen. “It shows who’s been in the chat when you go to change your nickname. So when I went to change mine from Bumblebee to Goat Father I saw you three were in the chat.”.

Phil only nodded. Techno shifted in his spot. “That’s the last time I try comforting.”. The joke made everything in the vc laugh. Wilbur was calm now. “We’re sorry. It wasn’t like we were really snooping. Just wanted to see what you guys talked about. “That sounds like snooping to me.”. Tommy and Tubbo said together. Tubbo stood up and let go of Tommy’s shoulders. “What is said in the teen vc stays in the vc.”. The five talked for a bit more before they had to set up for the stream.

Who would’ve thought a couple of teens could make you almost have a heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary makes this fic sound more interesting. But that’s the point! No angst here. Nope. Maybe in the future though. 👀 but really I liked this one shot. A fun prank that the three adults never saw coming. And Tubbo just chilling in the background.


End file.
